Geoff
Geoff was a competitor in Total Drama Island Roleplay and qualified for Total Drama Action Roleplay later. Role * 'Total Drama Island- '''Minor Antagonist * '''Total Drama Action-' Major Antagonist * '''Total Drama World Tour- '''Minor Antagonist Personality Geoff seems like a nice guy on the outside... however he proved to be somewhat of a jerk. Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Geoff is the 15th camper introduced in season one, partying and bringing happiness to his team. He tries to help his team and jumps off the cliff in the first part of the challenge. Episode 3 In the awake-a-thon, Geoff and Bridgette begin to bond, before Harold bores them to sleep... literally. Episode 4 Geoff admits to his friend DJ that he is in love with Bridgette, but then embarrasses himself when he tries to tell her. In the first round of dodgeball, he purposefully hits Justin in the face with the ball. However, Beth catches his next throw out of luck. In the second round, his team is decimated and he is the last one remaining, but is taken out by Owen. Episode 5 Geoff volunteers to skateboard in the talent show, however, Eva breaks his board in a rage, and Harold has to take his place. Episode 6 Geoff tells DJ that he once again wants to try with Bridgette, but before he could give Geoff any advice, Eva interrupts him with a dead rabbit to cook. Geoff, along with Bridgette and DJ, refuses to eat the rabbit, presumably to impress Bridgette. Episode 7 Geoff begins to make fun of Tyler when it's revealed that Tyler has a phobia of chickens. During the challenge, Geoff ignores his challenge to poke fun at Tyler. However, the team, including Bridgette, begin to stand up for Tyler. Bridgette asks him why he did that, and he says he did it because he thinks Tyler is a loser. With his true self revealed, Bridgette breaks off the romance between them, and later votes him off with the rest of the team. Episode 23 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Geoff is seen at plaza de losers with the others. Episode 26 Geoff supports Gwen in the finale. Episode 27 Geoff is seen trying to get the case and is later knocked into the lake with the others and qualifies for season 2 Total Drama Action Roleplay Episode 1-2 Geoff qualified for season two along with the 16 others, and jokes about Owen's weight, prompting Bridgette ti get angry with him. He then angers Harold and Heather as well. He is jealous of Bridgette and Tyler, and teams up with Lindsay in the first challenge to try and split them, however, Lindsay is quickly captured in the first challenge. He decides to spy on Bridgette and Tyler, and eventually watches them get captured. The monster discovers his hiding spot later, and captures him. In the next challenge, Geoff is unable to follow Bridgette and Tyler, so instead he goes a different way, Lindsay following behind. After losing Lindsay, Geoff discovers a love potion, and takes it. Geoff then runs to the boiler room, as Owen notices him holding the potion. Geoff manages to escape, becoming one of the three team captains. At the end of the episode, DJ talks to Geoff about his fear of Izzy, but Geoff doesn't care. Episode 3 Geoff spikes a water bottle with the love potion, as Owen watches, curious. Geoff is able to pick his team, the Golden Globes. He chooses Bridgette, Tyler, Owen, and Noah. Once the challenge starts, Geoff gives the water bottle to Bridgette, and the potion begins to take effect. Tyler sees this and is heartbroken. Owen comforts Tyler and tells him about the love potion. Geoff is chosen to preform for his team, but he and Tyler get into a fight, causing the team to lose. Geoff manages to manipulate Bridgette and Noah to vote off Tyler. Episode 4 Owen continues to plot against Geoff, convincing Noah to go against him. Geoff continues to flirt with Bridgette, while Owen and Noah conspire against him. In the second part of the challenge, Geoff manages to beat LeShawna in the dance off. However, while he competes in the challenge, Owen and Noah manage to cure Bridgette. Episode 5 Geoff attempts to give Bridgette the love potion again, however, she falls for Trent instead. In the horse challenge, Geoff scores a point for his team, allowing the team to win. Episode 6 In the Aftermath special, Geoff receives one vote from Tyler. Episode 7 Geoff once again resets the love potion on Bridgette, making her fall for him again. Owen and Noah have to conspire against him... again. Geoff is chosen for the first part of the prison challenge. Noah and Owen tell Bridgette about the love potion again, and she slaps him. He ends up losing the challenge for his team, but it is a non elimination. Episode 8 During the love potion fiasco, Geoff makes Bridgette fall in love with him... AGAIN. Noah helps the team win by slapping the others out of it, giving Geoff a few extra slaps. Episode 9 After last episode, Bridgette, Noah, and Owen decide to throw the challenge to get rid of Geoff. During the haunted house challenge, Geoff is the sixth person to run out. During the second part of the challenge, Geoff tries to lead his team, but no one allows him to do so. Geoff causes plenty of the traps to fail. Episode 10 In disaster challenge, Geoff makes it pretty early, allowing his team to win. Episode 11 In the challenge, Geoff messes up, forcing his team to do the secondary challenge. In the second part, the Globes infiltrate the Gaffer's base. However, Beth attacks him and fends off the Globes. He tries to get Owen to distract them again, but Noah and Bridgette have had enough, and throw the challenge. Geoff is voted off that night. Episode 12 On the aftermath show, Geoff fights with Tyler, and is angry about Bridgette still. Episode 18 & 24 Geoff appears in the aftermath show still fighting with Tyler. Episode 27 Geoff heads with others for help after the campers bus crashes but they are later saved and Geoff among the others rescuers do not qualify for season 3. Total Drama World Tour Roleplay Episode 6 Geoff is seen with the aftermath contestants. Episode 9 Geoff is seen in a video getting back together and making up with Bridegette, which leaves Tyler heartbroken is what Geoff wanted all along. Episode 12 Geoff now with Bridgette laughs at the pain he caused Tyler, in which Bridgette regrets her descicon and breaks up with him on the spot and later kicks him in his coconuts. Episode 15 Geoff among other aftermath contestants dress up like special ops to work as a obstacle in area 51. He helps take away Katie and when she is eliminated, He laughs and the others upset with him throw him out of the van and he is surrounded by aliens and is attacked Episode 18 The video of Geoff being attacked in shown with everyone else laughing at it much to Geoff's dismay Episode 24 Geoff supports Heather to win at first Episode 26 When Heather is eliminated, Geoff cheers for Courtney and when the volcano explodes he is among others who flee the island Trivia * Notes *